Zara
by LunarFlare14
Summary: Inuyasha encounters a little girl named Zara who insists on calling him papa. she half annoys him to death. Inuyasha just puts it all to well, What is up with this kid? InuxKag, MirxSan. Please read and review. Final chapter up!
1. Fireside Talks and the Flower Crown

Inuyasha was wide awake by the fire. Grabbing a stick he poked at the flames. When they once again burned brightly it reveled his jet black hair, and chocolate eyes. There was no moon tonight. Kagome sat next to him , with Miroku to her left and Sango to his right. Growling he threw the stick away. Shippou who had wandered off some time ago yelp in pain somewhere in the darkness, then popped up next to Kagome. "What was that for?"

"Nothin'." He growled gritting his teeth. He was always irritable on nights of the New Moon.

"Inuyasha be reasonable." Kagome said from her seat across the fire. Inuyasha just closed his eyes. _Damn her,_ he thought, _How does she make it look so easy?_ Shippou had found some fruit and sat munching on it next to Kagome. She laughed when she saw his face covered in juice. Inuyasha smiled a bit. That laugh healed him a little inside. With each day he felt his load lighten little by little. Then Inuyasha heard a rustle.

Kagome pulled out what appeared to be a brightly colored parchment. She opened it and read it silently.

Miroku looked at the parchment and moved closer. "Kagome what do you call this strange book?"

"A magazine. It has articles and ads for merchandise and stuff like that."

"These women are extremely attractive." Suddenly Miroku's face was in the dirt and Sango was moving next to her. Kagome sighed and she turned the page. Sango looked over her shoulder

Inuyasha opened an eye, "Why are you reading that book?"

Kagome glared at him, "That is none of your business." Inuyasha opened both of his eyes, watching her read every word of the magazine. _She confuses the hell out of me, _unknowingly his eyes began to wonder. They landed on her hips. Under his eyes they were flawless, as was everything else about her, from the top of her lovely black haired head to the tip of her soft toes. While he had been lost in his thoughts, Kagome saw him looking at her. She then grabbed a rock and threw it at his head. It created a larged lump in his head.

"What'd I do?"

"It is rude to stare."

Sango watched as Kagome turned the page again. "These women dress extremely odd and they're all perfect. They must be goddesses."

"No, they're real people." Kagome said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked. Kagome leaned over and whispered into Sango's ear. "Five pounds? Is that some kind of future currency? And if so what is so bad about gaining it? Or does that mean you are in debt to someone."

"No, Sango it's weight. You know how heavy you are. And gaining weight usually means you're getting fatter." Kagome sighed again. "I wish I looked like this."

"You look fine to me." Sango said unmoved. If there was more to the conversation Inuyasha didn't hear it. He was lost in Kagome's eyes now. Kagome looked his way and he chose to stare at the rock Kagome threw, which now lay a foot in front of him. Sighing again she turned the page. Inuyasha knew she was sad. He needed to cheer her up.

"Let me see." Kagome gave him the magazine. He examined the picture carefully. Then looked from the page to Kagome and vice versa. "Why would you wish this upon yourself. These women look starved.

"Because they're beautiful and skinny."

"I don't think being that skinny is healthy. You're fine the way you are."

Kagome blushed, "Oh, what would you know!" She moved to throw another rock at him.

"Enough to know you're better looking then those twigs you call women. Here." He said throwing the monk the magazine. Kagome froze in mid throw. After that he was silent, and Kagome put down her rock.

Later when everyone else was asleep Inuyasha gazed at Kagome with a soft look in his eyes.. Her soft hair fell in velvet folds on her gentle shoulders. He watched as the first rays of daylight began to shine over the horizon. As he transformed back into a half demon he watched the sun's rays dance across her sleeping face. Becoming human always made him a little emotional but this was ridiculous. _Why can't I take my eyes off her? _Suddenly Kagome stirred and looked up at him. Turning slightly red he looked away. He could feel Kagome still looking at him. Turning back slowly he looked at the confusion on her face. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Inuyasha kissed her cheek softly. Then slowly stood and walked off, leaving Kagome in a sort of daze.

...o0OO0o...

Inuyasha sat by the well impatiently a few days later. In this way he showed another dog-like trait. No sense of time. Suddenly he heard a rustle in the grass behind him, and then it pounced… "PAPA!" his attacker wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling uncontrollably.

Inuyasha growled, "What is your problem?"

It was a little girl, dressed in a red, white and green kimono. She had long black hair and large brown eyes. "Papa, you found me!" she hugged him harder.

"Twerp, I wasn't looking for you. Now scram.'

"No, it's your turn to hide now. I'll count to twenty and you run and hide." the little girl let go and sat next to him. There she began her count. Crossing his arms he closed his eyes. When the little girl finished her count she pounce again "PAPA! I found you! Next time you gotta find a better place to hide. But now you have to find me." Then the little girl let go and began to run, "No peeking!" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. But he found himself counting softly. After twenty he got up and sniffed. She smelled familiar but he couldn't place it. Walking about ten feet into the woods he reached into a bush and fished around, til he found something soft, pulling it out he had the little girl by the ankle and she was giggling fiercely.

"Hey kid, you got a name?"

"Silly, Daddy. You gave it to me. It's Zara."

"What kinda name is that?"

"It means flower… or princess. I'm not sure which. Maybe it means flower princess. Don't ask me it was your idea."

"How old are you?"

"This many." she said holding up four fingers. "Papa, I can't feel my head." Softly Inuyasha put her down. He began to walk back to the well, where he sat down. His face to the well waiting impatiently once again. The little girl played in the field singing a song he'd never heard but had an all to familiar story.

Pretty priestess loves a half breed,

Though she is from a far off place,

Yet he loves another,

A corpse with super natural grace,

He and the priestess look for a mystical jewel,

That scattered all across the way,

Together they build a love,

It grows stronger everyday.

He loves her too but loves the other,

Emotions stuck behind his pride,

With the unliving one he himself dies inside,

But with the priestess his heart takes flight,

And heals with each new dawn,

What will he do when their task is done

And the priestess is gone

They meet friends,

Noble and true,

Some big and others small,

No matter what kind-soul they meet,

The priestess cares for them all,

Many look upon her and fall in love at first sight,

But of course that half-breed doesn't like it,

Putting up a envious fight-

"Could you keep it down?" Inuyasha exclaimed, then quietly he mumbled, "What's up with this kid?" Instead of being silent she merely hummed which he in fact found far more annoying. Then she pulled on his sleeve. His eyebrow twitched and turned his head to face Zara, "What?" he said in a dangerous roar. The little girl cringed in fear, whimpering, in her hands she held a circlet of flowers. Shaking she held it out to him. He blinked, Zara smiled and giggled some more, putting the wreath on his head. Then he heard a soft thud.

"I'm back!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stood reaching in the well to help her out. "You're late."

"Thanks. Sorry I-" Suddenly she was pounce upon.

"Sista Kagome!" The girl howled with joy grabbing her leg.

"Inuyasha, who's this little thing!" Kagome said crouching to hug her happily. Then she looked at him, "And what's on your head?"

"Never mind that, this girl's a bigger pain in the ass then you. Leave the kid and let's go. We have shards to look for." He said turning towards the village. The little girl sniffed. "You coming or not?"

"Inuyasha, apologize to her, NOW." She said straightening with her hands on her hips.

Inuyasha turned in a slump, "Fine!" He came toward the little girl and crouched so he was at eye level, "You can come and you are not half as annoying as Kagome."

"SIT!"


	2. Who's Child is this?

Inuyasha walked into the village in front of Kagome. In her arms Zara had fallen asleep quickly. The half demon couldn't take Kagome excepting the little girl so quickly without asking questions. It seemed like the kid would be around for a while, and Inuyasha wasn't sure how he felt about it. The girl was annoying, as was most kids. But for some reason, when she asked him to play with her, or when she gave him the crown of flowers, (which was now more of a necklace, seeing as wouldn't stay on his head) he accepted them both without question. They reached Kaede's house, where inside everyone had assembled for tea. Inuyasha sat by the door and immediately closed his eyes. Kagome walked in and everyone stared.

"Kagome…" Miroku said looking up from his tea, " Why is it you are carrying a child about?"

"I don't know. She was here when I came out of the well." As she spoke the girl stirred, yawning. Looking around at the group she squealed.

"Uncle Miroku! Auntie Sango!" she then jumped from Kagome's arms and tackled Miroku, who gave out a small cry which was stopped short by a laughing fit as the little girl tickled him. Sango try to stifle a giggle.

"Hahaha, okay! I give! I give!" As Miroku recover from her tickle-attack she situated herself in his lap. "How is it you know my name little girl?"

"I've always know your name silly!"

"Really? How is it that you know mine but I know not of yours?"

The girl stared up at him, "I don't know."

"Inuyasha where'd you find such a little treasure anyway?"

Inuyasha growled at the monk, "I have not the slightest idea."

Sango scotched closer and look at Zara. "Where are your parents, little one?"

"Silly Auntie, Papa's right there!" she said pointing to the half breed. Everyone stared at Inuyasha.

He looked to see them staring, then yelled defensively, "She ain't _my_ kid. She just popped out of nowhere, and started calling me papa! Then the wench decided to bring the little wench back." Suddenly Sango smacked Miroku who contently removed his hand from her backside.

"Auntie Sango!" Zara gasped in shock then said sadly. "You don't love Uncle Miroku no more?" Everyone was silent, especially the extremely red Sango. "And Uncle Miroku why must you make Auntie mad all the time by touching her bottom?"

Miroku just rubbed the handprint on his cheek, "I'll tell you when you're older."

"You always say that."

"I do?"

"Yes."

"Well, why should now be any different? Anyway, what about your mother… Where's she at?"

The girl stared up at him blankly, "I don't know. No doggy nose." at the last part she pointed to it and crossed her eyes.

"Okay… Well until we find her you can stay with us."

"Yay!" Kagome and the girl cheered.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

Sango merely smiled.

Miroku set Zara down facing him and they played patty cake.

_Doesn't anyone else see how annoying she is?_ Inuyasha asked himself. Just then the girl turned to him as if reading his thoughts and giggled.

"Hey where'd Shippou go?" Kagome asked looking around.

"He went off with Kaede and Kirara to pick herbs." Sango said sipping her tea.

"So it's only me then." Inuyasha mumbled as Kagome at next to Sango.

"What are you grumbling about?"

"Nothin'."

Kagome sighed, "Some days I just don't get you. Obviously the girl likes you. Why can't you just be nice."

"The little wench bugs me."

"Why?"

Inuyasha just crossed his arms. There was a long list about why she bugged him. Mostly because he knew those eyes, the ones of the little girl. They were his mother's. His human eyes. The possibility of her actually being his daughter was impossible. He'd never-

"Papa, you're being weally quiet."

"I am thinking."

"Mama said if you think to much your head might explode."

Everyone (save Inuyasha of course) laughed. "I'm going for a walk." he said getting up. He needed to think. Naraku has never seen him in his human form, so this wasn't one of his evil schemes. Her energy was all mixed up too. She had a huge amount of spiritual energy, like a priestess, but deep down underneath it, he'd seen a bit of demon energy. It was the tiniest amount he'd ever seen in a girl who smelled looked and even acted human. She had no demonic aura once so ever, all that lead on to her demon blood was that tiny bit. Then there was her scent. It was strangely familiar a mix maybe. What he knew for sure was she smelled like him. His scent was all around her on her kimono in her hair. She had only tackled him once, she shouldn't have his scent on her at all. Then there was her own scent, completely human, and actually quite pleasant. It all seemed like a big puzzle where every new piece looked like the last. The behind him a twig broke. Spinning around quickly, he saw Zara. She stood in the center of the dirt road, in the position of someone tiptoeing. She had frozen when the twig broke. She laughed nervously. Inuyasha glared at her but then closed his eyes. A large part of him wanted to yell at her. The other part said in a very Kagome like voice, _She is just a child. She wants someone to care for her and to play with her, and it looks like she want it to be you_. Taking a deep breath, he turned and kept walking, "Come on." The little girl laughed and ran to his side, she skipped along with him, always remaining in his view.

Kagome poked her head out of a bush near the edge of the road. She looked as if they had been slapped upside the head with an extremely hard object. "Was he not JUST complaining about how annoying she is?" Kagome asked aloud.

"Yes I believe he was." Sango replied as her head appeared next to her, with the same expression on her face.

"Shall we keep a close eye on him and the girl from now on? It should give us some answers. But first let them have their walk." Miroku said joining them. The girls nodded and they ducked back in the bush.

...o0OO0o...

A week or so later, the gang were moving through some hills. Kagome on her bike with Shippou in her basket, Inuyasha on foot, and Sango and Miroku on Kirara with Zara in between them. Zara was playing a game were Miroku pointed to a cloud, and asked her what it looked like. If Zara guessed what he thought it looked like then she got a point, if she guessed something else she lost a point. I was to bad that Miroku always agreed with the little one and he wasn't keeping score. Inuyasha ran ahead a bit so the others couldn't see him smile as the girl called a cloud, a kitty sitting on a muffin.

Sometime, when Inuyasha wasn't looking, she made her way into the little group. They defiantly laughed more with her around. Of course, if you know Inuyasha you know he'd never admit to liking the little girl. Not even to himself, and he was the only person he was fooling. She did take his mind off of Kagome's hips. But there was still a lot of mystery about her. Like her parents. Everyone knew that this kid wasn't Inuyasha's by now, but she still chose to call him and everyone else by the names she gave them, like Kaede was Granny, and Shippou was Cousin. But in the past two weeks she never showed a sign of seeing them or missing them. Like she was where she belonged. It bugged him. And a few days ago he made a strange discovery. He saw the dot of demonic energy he kept a close eyes on her. The dot had doubled in size, but she still showed no demonic aura. If it so much as grew another inch he was talking about it to the others. Suddenly he let out a growl and stopped dead. There on the wind was the smell of his half brother Sesshomaru. Kagome stopped next to him. "What is it?"

"I think it's trouble."

Then, over the next hill Sesshomaru emerged. Next to him was Jaken with Rin following up the rear.

"Well what a surprise. It is my dear younger half brother. I would love to stay and chat but I have business to take care of else where." the demon said without stopping. He walked between Inuyasha and the hovering Kirara. What happen next left everyone in total shock. Poor Sesshomaru never had any warning.

"Uncle Sessho!" she cried as she pounced. Zara jumped off the back of the cat demon and onto Sesshomaru, tickling him fiercely. The mighty dog demon fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably, in between bursts of laughter he threatened to kill her in short but detailed ways that are to violent for a story of this rating but let's just say they weren't nice. She was tickling his stomach, which caused his leg to thump the ground. Everyone stared at the two. _You don't see **that** every day, _Inuyasha thought.

Running to his masters side Jaken held up his staff threateningly, "Use not your vial witch craft on my lord!" Inuyasha pick up the little imp by the back of his collar. Jaken laughed nervously then shut his trap. Rin just giggled.

When Sesshomaru finally escaped from her grip he straighten his robes and turned away, "Jaken, Rin, we are going." At first the pair didn't move, "NOW!"

"Yes, lord Sesshomaru!" They said hurrying to his side.

"Wait! Uncle Sessho!" Zara said running after him.

Stopping he turned to her, "Why do you call me 'uncle', mortal."

"Your Papa's big brother, silly. What else should I call you."

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, "Is this foul child yours, Inuyasha."

"NO!" he yelled turning red. "She just says she is in every other sentence she says."

"Child it is impossible for you to be my niece. For fifty years my younger brother was bound to a tree. Only recently has he been released. You are to old to be his child."

Zara looked at him as if he'd told her four plus two equal potatoes. Then she smiled, "Silly, Uncle Sessho." She held out a little bunch of flowers, wild ones that grew in the field, "I'm sorry you're so down." At first he looked confused but then return to his usual emotionless expression. He slowly took the flowers.

"Goodbye, child." He said turning and walking down the other side of the hill.

"Bye, Uncle Sessho! I love you!" she waved happily. Sesshomaru stopped for a second but then kept walking. She turned back to the group, "He's been through a lot. He might seem mean but he's really nice."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said. Being the first to recover, from the strange sight that had just taken place.

"It's a long story. He told it to me a little while ago."

"Would you tell us? That demon is just a big mystery to us."

"Who cares what is issue is!" Inuyasha growled.

"Can we have lunch first, Sista? I'm starving."


	3. The tale of Sesshomaru: Evil or Lonely?

_Author Notes: Before you as any questions about this. This is a flash back to… say… let's see, according to this one thing I saw Inuyasha's father died after Inuyasha was born that sword was sealed away for two hundred years making Inuyasha 200… damn he's old… how about three hundred years prior to the setting of my story. Thank you._

_Lunarflare14_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young Sesshomaru laughed loudly as he jumped through the trees. Looking down he saw the soldiers on horse back pursuing him, "Is this the best you've got? It takes more than a few farm boys to catch the sly Sessomaru!" _Oh, what great fun!_, he thought jumping tree to tree, _Six hours they have kept up with me! That must be some kind of record. And all for a bracelet. It must be valuable. Well, time to give'um the slip._ He stopped on a branch and faced the men. They pulled to an abrupt stop. As they pointed, their bows at him he chuckled, "Well, my good gentlemen, it has been fun, but I am afraid I must depart!" then he turned and went full speed. He loved this game, or at least that's what he called it. Seriousness wasn't his strong point. His father said he should settle down. Get a mate. Make something of his life. He had all the time in the world to do that. Being a teen only lasted a couple hundred years. And why not make the most out of what we have. After going full speed for a few minutes, he stopped on and jump to the base of a nearby tree. Pulling the bracelet from his robes, he held it up in the dim sun light. The thing had been sealed away in a temple. Of course, they only sealed the door. The wall crumbled under his punch, and there in plain sight was the bracelet. It was a circlet of silver with a crescent moon between the points of the crescent was a sphere of blue quartz. He slid it onto his wrist and held his arm out to admire it. Awe soon turn to panic as a cold blue fire ran up his arm, it engulfed his body in pure power. Finally, when it became too much he passed out.

He awoke where he'd left himself; on the floor of the forest save now, it was almost completely dark. Slowly he stood. When he was on his feet it felt like the ground had walked off with out him. When he was sure he was steady, he risked a look at his hand. There were the bracelet had been was a soft light radiating from his right arm. Without thinking, he began to walk. Unaware of his destination the demon trudged through the dark of the forest. Meeting another demon was certain death but he didn't care. His legs were moving of there own accord. Half of what he was doing he turned left. Suddenly the sent of cooking meat hit him hard. Up ahead was a small clearing, there in the glow of a fire sat an angel. Her eyes where as black as the night around him, and her hair was as dark as the raven's. Her kimono was simple, a bright yellow with blue and pink flowers. Stumbling he made his way toward the brake in the trees; he reached the edge and stopped. As if she sensed his presence, the girl turned toward him. "Hello." she said in a soft friendly voice. Finally, the little strength he had was gone. He let himself fall to the ground once again.

In this state, he dreamed. Sesshomaru saw himself sitting on a hill beneath a blanket of stars staring up at the heavens. There he saw it written in the stars. If he kept going with his life the way he was, he'd end up in hell faster than most. His life was empty, no friends, no mate, and no pups. Just him, Sesshomaru the Demon Thief. Was that what he truly wanted? Opening his eyes, he saw that he had been moved as he slept. In the morning sunlight, he saw he was on the floor of a small hut. Breathing deeply he smelled wet earth and heard running water, perhaps a river. He tried to sit up but automatically lay back down. His head was pounding. Just as he got up the incentive to try again the girl from the night before came through the door. In the light, she still looked like an angel, but now that he was conscious, he saw only a mortal. "You're awake." she said with a smile, "It's been awhile since I've seen one of your kind out in these parts." she put down what looked to be cooked rabbit. "You are far from home I'll take it." I nodded. "Hmm, thought so. Only demons around here are rat demons, and they pretty much keep to themselves. You startled me last night. I almost thought you were human, then I saw that mark on your head and figured no human in their right mind would do that to there skull."

"What mark?"

"The one right there." she said putting her index finger to the center of his forehead. "It was glowing last night after you passed out."

"I am telling you there is nothing there." He said standing slowly and walking out. The hut was along a river all right. The clearest river he'd ever seen. Carefully he walked to its edge. Gazing into the water, he stared into the water. There in his reflection was a deep blue crescent moon. Sitting down he stared at the mark. He sighed.

"It is quite becoming." he jumped. He hadn't realized she had followed him.

"I guess I deserved this."

"What do you mean?" she asked sitting next to him.

"I…" at first something said to shut his trap. But that something was small and easily flung to the side, "I stole a bracelet. For years, that's how I've gotten by. By stealing powerful artifacts and selling them to the highest bidder. But it was so beautiful I had to try it on. But when I did, it fused with my skin. Now I have this bizarre mark on my head and who knows what else. I am hideous now and it's because have been a terrible person."

"You're not terrible you've just made a few mistakes. And you're not hideous. You are the most handsome person I've ever seen."

They both blushed a deep red. "What's your name?"

"Sakura. What's yours?"

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru took her hand. It was small compared to his own. For a long time they just sat and watched the day go by. With only a few minutes of conversation between them, he felt he wanted to be with her always.

Several years later, Sesshomaru chopped firewood outside of the hut.

"Papa!" he heard two small voices call in unison.

He turned to his children with a smile. There stood a boy and a girl, both alike in appearance thought there were differences that were obvious. Taji, the boy, had long silver hair and big gold eyes, while Toshi, the girl, had long black hair and blue-green eyes. The each now held up a fish, the same in size and color.

"Look, Papa! Look!" Toshi cried holding up her fish, "I caught a bigger fish than Taji!"

"Did not!" The boy argued to his twin. "Dad! Tell Toshi mine is bigger!"

"Both fish look delicious. And that is what counts. Now go give them to your mother. Tell her I'm going hunting and I'll be back in a little while!" The pair ran to the little house, arguing now over whose would taste better. Chuckling, he set down his axe. He ran through the woods, noise to the wind, thinking of the past five years. He was mated to Sakura a month after he met her. Almost a year later, she gave birth to Taji and Toshi. Since then his life was one small adventure after another. Sakura had turned into a young women fast after their union. She had the gentleness of a kitten, but could be stern as a old housewife. He loved her and their children more than anything. Even now, teaching them to walk, their first words were all vivid in his mind. His father had known what he was talking for once. This truly had meaning to it. His old life was just a forgotten dream now. Searching for the scent of some animal, he could imagine his family now, in their little hut preparing there dinner. He began to wonder about his father and what he was doing. He had not left this wood or even contacted the outside world since he had met Sakura. Suddenly the scent of blood came to his nose. The smell was coming from his home. He turned abruptly and ran at full speed home. There stood a man outside his house. Sesshomru growled. All the man did was smile. "Hello, Sesshomaru. Five years you've alluded me and here I find you with a little family out in the middle of no where."

"What have you done with them?"

"I have relieved them of the pain of having to watch me kill you."

Sesshomaru glanced toward the door. There he saw a little hand splattered with blood. His eyes grew wide. "Why?" He cried, holding back tears.

"I was sent by the people of a town on the outskirts of this forest to kill you retrieve the bracelet, and anyone who stood in my way."

"Monster."

"Oh now that isn't nice. Just tell me where the 'Bracelet of the Moon' is and I'll leave."

He put a hand on his chest, "It's in here."

"Don't toy with me, demon!"

"I am not." then he ran forward and slashed him with his claws. The man fell to the ground. Sesshomaru turned to the hut. He took a deep breath and walked in. He sobbed in the hut for months.

When the demon emerged he had dry eyes and an emotionless expression. To himself he swore he'd never attach himself to another mortal half demon or anyone for as long as he lived. He lived for himself and himself alone.


	4. Something's Wrong with Me

_Authors Note: I know Sakura is overused but I was lazy and didn't want to look up a good girls name to represent her. So she became Sakura out of pure laziness on my part._

_Your humble author,_

_LunarFlare14_

………………………………...

The gang stared at Zara. Kagome was on the verge of tears, Inuyasha and Miroku were the picture of disbelief and Sango just looked sympathetic. Shippou wailed exclaiming that that was the saddest story he had ever heard. Kirara nuzzled Sango. Zara herself was finishing her sixth helping of Ramen.

"Wow. I never saw Sesshomaru as the _fatherly_ type." Inuyasha said scratching his head, still absorbing all he had been told. "But why doesn't he like mortals then?"

Zara slurped the last of her Ramen and said through a mouth full of noodles, "He's just mad that mortals remind him of his dead mate. Or maybe because they were killed by a mortal. And he doesn't like you because you remind him of the way he use to be. And that you're a half demon doesn't help. His children were half demons and it hurts him, so, instead of dealing with it he holds it inside and destroys what makes him feel that way. It's that bracelet. When he absorbed it granted his wish. He lives for himself and the bracelet absorbs all his feelings and emotions. Turning them into power. But sometimes things leak out into his subconscious. That might be why he allows Rin and Jaken to follow him around. To fill the absence that his family left."

Sango, Miroku and a tearful Shippou nodded. They knew the loneliness of losing the family you love. Inuyasha just stared off into the distance. Kagome was still confused, "Why want the Tetsusaiga, though?"

"He is only interested in power." Inuyasha said still deep in thought, "I understand my father's will now. Giving the Tetsuaiga to Sesshomaru would be like giving Naraku the Shikon Jewel. It would be complete genocide."

"But why give him the Tenseiga?" Miroku inquired.

"To teach him compassion I guess… I don't know I'm still figuring this all out."

Suddenly Kagome stood and picked up Zara, "Look at your face! Let's go get you cleaned up." She walked over the hill to the river just on the other side. Inuyasha waited until she was out of sight to follow her. When he was out of sight Miroku turned to Sango.

"Don't you think it's odd that Inuyasha hasn't complained about Zara for a few days now?"

"Actually I've been thinking about that too. Why do you think that is?"

"Perhaps her persistent kindness got to him, like Sesshomaru and that little girl. Maybe it's some kind of parental instinct."

"Maybe…" Sango glared at him and giving her a guilty look, withdrew his hand, which was venturing toward her butt.

Inuyasha sat down on the hill. Kagome sat on a rock just above the water line as she was splashed by Zara who stood up to her knees in water. Giggling, Kagome retaliated. Inuyasha let his mind wander off to a place in the back of his mind. Here was a secret fantasy, one he hadn't ever told anyone (hence the 'secret' part). In it there was a little cabin by a meadow of flowers. He stood in the doorway looking out over the field, with his arm around Kagome's shoulders. Though he had this fantasy for the first time a long time ago it was slowly changing. Suddenly, three heads popped up among the flowers, they waved something in the air triumphantly. Inuyasha smiled as their head disappeared again. They came running, waving there finds happily. Besides Zara, there was a teen girl the spitting image of Kagome, and a little boy that reminded him of himself. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called, snapping him out of his reverie. Ringing out her soaked skirt she sat next to him, "What're you thinking about?"

Blushing Inuyasha stammered a quick "Nothing." His eyes wandered to her shirt. There through it he could see the outline of her bra. Turning even redder he stood, "I-um… gotta go." then he quickly walked back over the hill. Sitting down next to Miroku he tried to clear his thoughts without success. All he could think of was Kagome. Well… Parts of Kagome anyway. _Easy, Inuyasha. Do you want to turn into the monk? Relax, _he thought to himself taking a deep breath. As he breathed in the strangely cold breeze he smelt a storm. A big one. It would arrive in a matter of hours. Kagome and Zara appeared once again from behind the hill. Zara on Kagome's back. Both laughed happily when suddenly out of no where came a small whirlwind. Inuyasha growled as it ended abruptly with Kouga holding Kagome's hand.

"Ah, my fair Kagome, your presence is more breath taking each time I see you. I have come to take you away once and for all. You will come to live with me and the tribe and officially be my woman. Now you won't have to hang out with that mutt-face over there."

"Hey, wolf, I'm right here you know." Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"I'm flattered. But now really isn't the best time." Kagome said with a forced little laugh.

"Hey, Kagome… Who's the kid? Your sister or-!"

"UNCLE KOUGA!" Zara squealed as yet another well victim to her tackles. Carefully he plucked her by the back of her kimono. He sniffed her and gave her a suspicious stare.

"You reek of the smell of dog demon. You must be some failed attempt of breeding." He stood and held her out to Inuyasha. "I believe this is yours."

"Why you I'll-"

"Owwww, you legs are all glowy today, Uncle Kouga!" Everyone stared at Zara. Kouga snapped out of his shock and got a confused look upon his face.

"I thought only Kagome could sense jewel shar…" His face gave a hurtful expression as he turned to Kagome, "Kagome how could you! Mating with a runt like him!"

Kagome turned a beat red, "Kouga I di-"

"No need to explain. Obviously you'd rather be with that mutt rather than ME… I'll just take the kid as a souvenir."

"Put her down Kouga. I mean it." Inuyasha growled. He cracked his knuckles and got a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Later, mutt face! If I can't have Kagome at least I'll have her kid." He was then swallowed by a miniature whirlwind.

"She's not my kid!" Kagome screamed. But he was gone. A few hours later Inuyasha sniffed the dirt frantically searching for the wolf demons scent. Frustrated he straitened and punched a near by tree. Panting with rage, his breathing began to level. Any minute now it would start to pour. The scent would be washed away, and he'd never find it. He stood upright as Kagome approached from the direction of the village. "Still no sign of him?" she asked carefully.

He sighed, "Not even a whiff. DAMN! I shouldn't have even let him touch her."

"I wouldn't worry to much. Koga wouldn't hurt her. She can see the jewel shards."

"But what if something happens to her? What if…" he didn't have the heart to finish the thought. Not with Kagome looking at him like that. He needed to be strong now. Kagome was right. Koga wouldn't risk losing his latest investment. But he didn't trust the wolf to choice her life over his.

Kagome touched his arm and smiled slightly, "She'll be fine. Now come on, let go back to the village before it starts to rain. When she turned to walk away, something bigger than is own consciousness took hold. He put his arms around her, pulling her close. At first she seemed confused but then she let him hold her. Putting her arms around his torso.

"Kagome, something is terribly wrong with me." he said softly into her hair, "Nothing makes sense to me anymore. Why should I care if Koga took Zara?"

"I don't know why. But I know I do." Kagome said resting her cheek against his chest.

"It's good to know I'm not alone." Inuyasha nuzzled the top of her head with his nose. Kagome's scent was intoxicating. Now that he held her he never wanted to let her go. _I want you by my side. Always. I don't want to share you with anyone else._ The words were easy to think. Saying them however. That was impossible. Then there was those three little words. The powerful half demon Inuyasha. Silenced at the thought of them. Always on the tip of his tongue. Even though he never said them, itdidn't make it any less true. All he could do now was hold Kagome tight. He wanted Zara back. So he could completely enjoy Kagome's embrace. But the little wench's absence made it bitter-sweet. " What would I do without you?… Scratch that. I don't want to know."

Kagome pulledaway and took his hand, "Let's head back. The others are probably worried."


	5. Moonstruck

Kouga sat on a rock near a river eating the tail of an extremely large fish, watching the child gobbling down the other half. Taking a large bight he chewed back a growl. The girl was already half done with the body of the fish, leaving the head uneaten. Swallowing hard she smacked her lips. "That was delicious! Not as good as Sister Kagome's cooking but still-"

Kouga half choked on his fish, "Wait… Did you say sister?"

"Yeah! Sister has gotten a lot better a cooking. I think she also got taller. More like mama."

"Whatever. Where have you been?"

"In da well."

"You mean that place Kagome disappears to every now and then?"

"Sister doesn't disappear. Tha's momma."

Kouga scratched his head. "What?"

"Momma! When she was younger you loved her but then momma married papa. You then married Auntie Ayame."

"'Kay kid, you've lost me."

"I play hide'n'seek for a few minutes and everyone loses there memory! I was only in da well for ten minutes at da most!"

"Girl, what are you trying to say!"

"You're all going nuts!'

"Me? No, I believe you are the nuts one. You come walking around here talking like Inuyasha is you dad and Kagome's you're mom but then Kagome's your sister."

"Yeah they are."

"Kagome's you mom and your sister?"

"Yeah. Sister's named after momma. Me sister and momma are lots a like. We see glowy things in people and momma can launch a shiny arrow. And sister looks just like momma when momma was 15. Papa says I'm more like him though. "

"You child make no sense.'

...o0OO0o...

Inuyasha stopped at the edge of a clearing, sniffing the air. Making an irritated noise, he wondered if Kouga was close. Turning around he saw that in his rush he'd lost the others in the forest behind them, and the sun was low in the sky. He sighed, setting Kagome on the ground, he sniffed some more. Kagome sat on top of a boulder, "Inuyasha maybe you should rest. You haven't eaten anything today. Come on, Kouga won't hurt her. She can see jewel shards."

"He best not even think about it." But Inuyasha sat on the rock next to Kagome. His worry had, over night, turned into utter annoyance.

"That's better." She took a sandwich out of her bag. Handing it to him he ate it in one bite without taking it from her.

"Ewww. Pace yourself."

"I was hungry."

"Well you should have eaten this morning with the rest of us."

"You're not the boss of me. You can't tell me what to do!"

"You shouldn't need me to tell you what to do but you do anyway!"

"Do not!"

"Do so!"

"Take that back, wench!"

"Why must you insist on picking a fight?"'

"I just do!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Does too!"

"You're always picking fights with me and you say it's 'cause you do! That's a stupid reason!"

"I can't help it!" Inuyasha paused and studied her. "You're just so damn cute when you're mad."

That shut her up. She turned away just as Miroku, Sango and Kilala appeared.

"'Bout time you caught up!" he yelled at them, as his cheeks returned to there usual color. Why is it that his relationship with Kagome was getting so complicated.

"Sorry but you were the one running ahead like a total nut case." Miroku yelled from a top of Kirara. He jumped of and over a hand to help Sango who in turn ignored it. Shrugging he turned to Inuyasha. "You're also the one who said and I quote 'The little wench bugs me'."

"She does."

"Could it be you've grown fond of her?"

"No." he said crossing his arms. Truth was he didn't understand why he felt so protective of her. He just knew that he wasn't going to allow anyone to take her from him. It was tiresome to chase Kouga but he would make him pay once he caught him.

"I still don't know how she can see the shards. It's extremely perplexing." Miroku looked about. "We should probably set up camp. There a strange aura imitating from the forest a head. I don't want to be stuck in there in the dark. We should save it for morning." Inuyasha didn't respond. Instead he began to walk back into the woods. As Kagome followed him, Miroku and Sango exchanged a look of understanding and sat down at the edge of the woods. Shippou was already asleep on Kirara's back. Miroku looked at the sky.

Deep into the woods he walked, without realizing Kagome was on his tail. He stopped far beyond the earshot of Miroku and Sango where he stood and looked up at the bright moon that now loomed low in the sky. In a day or two the Moon would be full. Kagome stood next to him and looked up at it also. He turned to look at her, surprised. The moon was soft on her sky and she radiated with a soft blue glow. She looked at him with those deep brown eyes. He leaned in slowly and kissed her. It started out gentle but as it lasted the passion of it increased. By the time he had calmed himself down slightly he found to his surprise that his hands worked their way up under her shirt. He began to pull away muttering an apology. He internally smacked himself with a loud 'what were you thinking'. But she stopped his retreat and he was more than willing to stay. She grabbed his chin so that their eyes met. She was red but she smiled, "Stop being so selfish. A girl's got needs too." He grinned and kissed her again. They sank slowly to the ground. For the ump-teenth time that night he was surprised to find himself half pulled to the ground.

Inuyasha awoke the next morning pleasantly drowsy. He stretched and sat up his fire rat kimono falling away. He realized he was next to Kagome and they were both bare from head to toe. Last night came back into focus and he smiled stroking back Kagome's hair. But his smile vanished as quickly as it had come. For on top of head was a pair of black ears. Kagome stirred, looking up at Inuyasha's pale face. She raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Um…" What was he suppose to say. 'Yeah, Kagome? This is going to sound weird but rutting seems to have a peculiar side effect.' Luckily he didn't have to say anything. She scratched her head and felt something that should not be there. She screamed.


	6. Animal Attraction

Inuyasha felt guilty as he watched Kagome get dressed. She'd sat there a while after realizing she'd sprouted ears, to shocked to even be angry. In fact she hadn't said a word. When she finished putting on her shirt she sat down next to him. The silence was deafening. Minutes pasted and still she said nothing. Finally he took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Don't be." she said taking his hand. He looked at her and was struck by sheer awe. Kagome's smile radiated with a happiness he'd never seen in her before. "I know I'm not."

Then he smiled too realizing she'd stick by him no matter what. The only thing he wonder was if she was still human or if this was just temporary. She smelled… Different. She still smelled of Kagome but she smelled like him too. It was intoxicating. This had never happened before and he wanted no one else to have her. He wanted her to be his always. Suddenly he had a thought. A crazy thought that probably would turn out horrible. But he had to try. Kagome was worth the try.

"Now all we have to do is figure out how to tell the others."

"If we're lucky maybe they won't ask."

"We aren't THAT lucky."

"I sure feel like I am." Standing he offered Kagome his hand. She took it and allowed him to help her to her feet. She winced. "What?"

"Oh nothing. It hurts females the first time around."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows. He might have heard that somewhere but he'd never thought about it. The quilt came back and he looked away, "Sorry I sh-"

"I told you, don't be…" She said kissing him gently and a sweet sensation ran through him. She grabbed his hand and they walked back to the others. Perhaps it could wait. They had all the time in the world.

...o0OO0o...

Miroku saw them coming before the others did. At first he looked surprised, but then he smiled. He leaned toward Sango and whispered, "Whatever you do, do NOT say a word." Sango opened her mouth to question him but the he saw Kagome and Inuyasha. She quickly looked away, pretending to manage her large boomerang weapon. Miroku poked the fire with a stick and continued making breakfast which were several fish speared with sticks. Luckily Shippo was still asleep. They sat down to silence that seemed to last for several lifetime. Then Kagome looked at the fish, "The fish are burning." Sure enough the fish had caught on fire and were burning to a crisp. Shippo's nose twitched and he woke with a start. Then ran around in a fit of hysterics.

"Fire! Fire!"

Kagome grabbed his waist and sat him in her lap. "It's alright Shippo. It's just breakfast."

Shippo looked up, after a second he said, "Oh… Is it done?"

Kagome laugh, realizing they were THAT lucky, "Yeah, I'd say so."

He threw his hands in the air, "Yay! That's awesome! Let's eat." They ate and everyone went along like normal. Kagome's ears bothered no one. Except Kagome. She kept hearing and smelling things and was unable to find the source. Everything one of her senses was heightened. The world was sharper and clearer than it had ever been. When she at the fish she doubted that she had ever eaten anything that tasty. He fingernails were pointier as well, more claw like than the had been minutes before. But there was one thing that bothered her the most. It was more powerful then any of the other sensations. It was the one she got when she watched Inuyasha. She wanted him, and it took all her will power not to pursue it. She'd never WANTED anyone before. Her stomach was tied in knots and she was sweating a little. Taking a deep breath she held it for ten seconds. It calmed her unsteady nerves as long as she didn't watch him for to long. Something strange was going on and it wasn't just the ears. Inuyasha caught one of her glances and he smiled. Smiling back she looked away. This couldn't be healthy.

...o0OO0o...

The rest of the day was uneventful. Inuyasha seemed unable to pick up Kouga or Zara's scent. He missed the annoying squirt but he couldn't have everything. Where would he keep it all? Instead he just had to assume she was alright until it was proven otherwise. For now he decided to focus on protecting Kagome. Except he was unable to focus. Several times during the day he had to make an excuse to walk in front of Kagome. Her hips swinging back and forth and back again… DAMN it was distracting. But for some reason Kagome choose to walk in front of him. Midway through the day the reached a silent agreement of walking next to each other. She seem content with it and Kagome's curves no longer bothered him as long as he looked straight. Dusk was approaching when they reach a village. It was relatively large and even from a distance anyone could see it was decorated with colorful banners and lanterns. The place looked ready for a celebration. Yet the town's people moved slowly as if bothered by something. Miroku sensed this and asked a young women (after asking her to bare his children and receiving a bump on the head the size of Kazakhstan) what was their problem. The women sighed, "It's that dreaded demon spirit that haunts our lords castle. It terrorizes anyone who dare to enter it. My lord has to stay at the inn until someone exorcizes it. But tonight was suppose to be the Festival of Flowers."

Kagome got a confused look, "What's that?"

"You don't know?" Kagome shook her head. "It is a night for lovers! They ask for the blessing of the gods. There is much drinking and dancing and laughter!"

Miroku took both of her hand and looked her strait in the eyes, "I will banish this hateful demon to the underworld in exchange for one dance from you tonight, fair lady." After receiving another bump he corrected himself. "Or perhaps some food and a place to stay for the night?"

"I will ask the lord if it is alright."

The lord turned out to be a handsome young man with delicate features mush like a women. All the man was missing was a chest. Of course, the lord took Miroku up on his offer and the demon spirit was easily taken care of. The took the rooms that the castles occupants had just vacated. If Miroku or Sango noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha shared a room they kept it to themselves or voiced it only to each other.

...o0OO0o...

Kagome was given a kimono to wear for the festival by the elderly women who ran the inn. It was a light pink with yellow flowers. It had to have been expensive, and at first she refused but the village woman insisted. Just before the party she summoned her to her quarters.

"I've seen that other young half-demon watch you." Kagome cringed at the words half-demon. Did she really look like one? "I figure this outfit will help thinks along more… Smoothly." After tying it tight she she stepped back. "We have GOT to do something with that HAIR."

Kagome touched it self-consciously, "What wrong with my hair?"

"It's boring!" she said putting a gel like substance in it. This being the feudal era she doubted they had hair gel. She didn't ask what it was. "You want the boy to notice you, don't you?"

"I thought you said he does?"

"Yes but I mean REALLY notice you."

Kagome let that thought hang in the air a moment, but only that, "Inuyasha's not like that."

The old women chuckled and put another pin in her hair, "You will come to learn that ALL men are like that." she turned Kagome around in the stool she was sitting on and grabbed a bowl and brush from the table. Close your eyes, sweetheart." Kagome did as she was told. Then when she opened them the old women grinned. "It's good to know I still got it." Before Kagome could learn what it was she was out the door and in the middle of a large crowd begin half pushed half carried to the festival.

The crowd arrived at the end of town just beyond the last of the buildings, where women handed a flower took each person who entered. She didn't see Inuyasha anywhere. There were lots of couples waling hand in hand, watching performers juggle lit torches and breath fire. At the center was a huge bonfire almost two stories tall. Some women took their flowers and threw them into the fire. Kagome asked a woman handing out flowers what they were doing. "They're sending their prayers up to the gods. They tie a ribbon around the flower and throw it onto the fire. All lovers do it. But they usually approach it alone." The women handed her a ribbon. "Give it a try." Kagome smiled and took it. Tying the ribbon she searched her brain for something that sounded right. Something that would suffice for a simple prayer. She looked across at the bonifire to see Inuyasha throw in a flower. He then quickly walked away. She knew what she wanted. Slowly she approached the fire and threw it in, "May his prayer be answered."

...o0OO0o...

"Ah, Master Inuyasha!" Myouga said jumping to his nose and biting it. Inuyasha smacked him away as always. Kagome had gone off to dance with the other women as the men watched, eyeing likely candidates to keep them warm on such a lovely spring night. Several approached Kagome only to be smacked in the head by a rock. Kagome only giggled with delight and went back to dancing., watching him watch her from the edge of the dance floor, sitting Indian style. Myouga sat on his master knee

"What now, Myouga."

"I see you've mated with Kagome."

"What ya mean?"

"Kagome was a virgin was she not?"

"So?" Inuyasha said, not liking the turn in the conversation. He was turning red.

"So, what did ya think the ears were all about?"

"I don't know."

The flee sighed, "Well they're perfectly normal after human demon intercourse. They will go out with her… well um… Monthly visitor." At Inuyasha's look of terror, he added, "Her peri-"

"It's okay! I know what you're talking about!" The more this guy talked it seemed he wished more and more he'd go away.

"So, I assumed you asked her to be your mate." Inuyasha looked away, "No? Well I of all people should know what happens when you assume…"

"Yeah, makes an as-"

"That's enough out of you mister. I know you want to ask her you might as well get it over with. It's your…Blah blah blah… Nag nag nag…. Bitch bitch bitch…. Moan moan moan… Are you listening, Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?" Inuyasha had gone back to watching Kagome dance. He liked when she swung her hips best. It was his favorite part. He wondered if she'd taunted men this way before. Her dancing was strange compared to some of the other girls, it was more showy and hypnotic. She licked off the paint on her lips and he wished his pelvic region would STOP THAT.

"Oh never mind. Obviously you don't care about the ancient traditions of the Dog Clan. Maybe for once you should think with the head on your SHOULDERS."

"Yeah, maybe." He said getting up and not noticing what his last comment was. Kagome had danced her way to the buildings of town and jerked her head towards the inn. He didn't look away even when she disappeared from his sight, "Later Myouga!" He jumped onto the roof of the first building, determined to beat Kagome there. Myouga sighed and jumped on a near by woman.


	7. Three Little Words

.Somehow Kagome managed to be sitting on the bed when he go there. He wasn't sure when she had gotten so fast. Her hair was down and her kimono was still tied around her. But it seemed only to still be on because it was tied behind her. Inuyasha crossed the few feet between them in record time and kissed her long and hard. He had been taunted by he lovely hips all day and it was now a relief to have them pressed so tightly to him .Kagome was working at his shirt when he pulled away. Breathing hard he tried to calm himself, "Wait" Kagome stopped abruptly and waited. Good thing Kagome was patient, he pulled back to sit next to her at eye level and took both of her hands into his, "There's something I need to ask you. Before we… Go any farther."

"Hmm?"

"Kagome… Would you be my… My mate?"

Kagome turned red, "What?"

Inuyasha scratched his head, turning red himself, "Well, Myouga told me about it once… It's um… Kinda like what humans call… Barriage?"

Kagome looked up at him wide-eyed and extremely red, "You mean MARRIAGE."

Inuyasha looked away further embarrassed by his mistake, "Yeah… Anyway… First we have to… Well that's taken care of but… I think all you have to do now… Is agree."

Kagome looked him in the eyes. Deep brown meeting gold. Damn those eyes, Inuyasha's internal self growled. Suddenly he was finding it hard to breathe. "Will you do something for me first?"

Inuyasha's eyebrows went up, "What?"

Kagome was now extremely close. Less than a half-foot away. He gulped, "Inuyasha… I love you… Say you love me."

"I do, Kagome."

"Yeah but I want… No I need to hear you say it." There was a plea in her voice. Was she begging him to say it. Was she that desperate to know that he cared.

"Kagome…" He didn't care if his voice sounded like a cry for help. This was the one thing he could not do. He had tried dozens, no, HUNDREDS of times. But every time he tried it came out wrong. Ninety percent of the time they ended up arguing afterward. He didn't want to, but they did. It was inevitable. "I don't know if I can… I don't-"

Kagome stood abruptly and batted away imaginary dust off her kimono, "Fine… I understand… I can't force you to say it if you don't want to…Well, perhaps we should head back don't you agree? There is a lovely party out here just waiting for us." Her voice sounded sad. She looked him in the eyes, her eyes were angry and sad and accusing. Then he felt a slight bang of quilt. Kikyo… Kagome's eyes were accusing him of still loving Kikyo. Of not being able to love her because of it. Of using her for his own guilty pleasure and luring her to go to bed with him. And the thought of it broke her heart. When did Kagome get so easy to read? Honestly? He hadn't thought of Kikyo for weeks. Not since the new moon. There was no need. But now he came to a sort of realization. He hadn't excepted that even if Kikyo's soul still walked the earth they could not be together. The image of Kikyo that remained with the living was not the Kikyo he knew. He could care for Kagome with all his heart and still think of Kikyo. Kikyo was the first to win his affections but that did not mean she had to be his only infatuation. He'd never be able to forget Kikyo, even if he tried with all his will he couldn't. If he hadn't know her he wouldn't be who he was at this moment sitting watching the most amazing women he'd every met walk out the door. In his mind he saw Kikyo just before he went under her spell. A look of painful despair, mixed with pure hatred. No, this couldn't be right. He was three words away from having that amazing girl be his forever. That girl wasn't Kikyo and it wasn't hatred, only anger. Anger could be cured, hatred was harder. And now she was half way to the door and already in tears. It wasn't that he didn't feel that way. He did. A thousand times over. He just couldn't express it. Without thinking he took two big strides and Kagome was in his arms, she tried to push him away and surprisingly almost succeeded but Inuyasha was stronger.

"Kagome, please try to understand. I know it's hard to believe but I just CAN'T say no matter how much I want to. I say it the only ways I know how-"

"What? By playing mind games and arguing and using m-"

"By protecting you, keeping you close. I'm just a man Kagome. I can't change that. We aren't as good as women when it comes to emotional crap. You can say how you feel but… It's hard for me Kagome. I can slay demons with a stroke of my sword but I can't tell the one I care about what she needs to hear. No matter how much I want." Kagome looked up at him but he was looking at the floor. "Stupid right?"

"Yeah…" she said giving a small sorrowful laugh and looking away. "Really stupid." There was a brief silence. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… I mean are you still in love with-"

"Kagome, you've like guys in the past right?"

It took her a second to answer, "Yeah?"

"Do you still love them?"

"Well… No not really…" She wasn't sure were this was going. That made him feel better. Neither did he.

"I can't forget Kikyo. I can't. But you and her are… Different people. You've said it a million times. And each time I've heard it. But my brain-"At Kagome's abrupt gaze of surprise he glare. "Yes I have one of those! My brain never got around to analyzing it. You and Kikyo aren't even close to being alike. Perhaps you have her power and there's a slight resemblance but Kikyo never…" He paused. How could he put this. "She never accepted me as a half-demon. She wanted me to become all human. But you…" He squeezed her a little. "You said you like me just as I was. I might not be able to fully forget Kikyo but only because she taught me… She taught me how important trust is. Without it things just fall apart. That's why we've managed to make it this far."

"You trust me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It just never seemed that-"

"I do trust you. I trust you with my greatest treasure. The one thing I once swore I'd never give to anyone else."

"What?"

"I trust you not to break my heart…"

Silence. "That was kinda cheesy." More silence. Then suddenly Kagome raised her head and looked at him, "I never answered your question did I?" she spun around, to Inuyasha's confusion Kagome smiled through her tears, "I will Inuyasha." She was joking. She had to be. But she took one of his hands in hers. There was a slight pull and he felt as if their very souls had connected where their hands were laced together. The connection started out frail, then it held fast. They were one. Man and women. He felt as if he'd shared her life time. As if there was no time they had ever been apart. After being so angry and alone, even when surrounded by friends, it was nice to be with the one he care for most. "I'm sorry I-"

He smiled and put a finger to her lips, "Don't be." then scooping up his princess and carried her to the bed.

...o0OO0o...

Sango sat in her room. She had stayed at the party long enough to through in a flower then went back to her room. She was unable to watch that… WOMANIZER! He was there no more than a minute and he was flirting with the women. Pretending he didn't want them to share his room tonight. HA! She was satisfied with sitting here in here room destroying her extra pillow. "Why should I be mad! I'm not jealous of THEM!" she slashed her pillow some more, "Why should I care what that man DOES! It's not like he cares about MY FEELINGS! WHY SHOULD I CARE!" On 'care' she threw the sword at a wooden beam pillar hitting the center of a knot hole. Leaning against the wall she slid to the floor, hugging her knee and halfway to tears, "I just do…" Suddenly there was a rapping at here door. "One minute!" she yelled grabbing the remains of her pillow and stuffing it under the one that was still intact. "Come in!" she said before realizing she'd left the sword in the beam. The door opened and speak of the devil. It made her wonder how much he'd heard. He was holding a pillow under his arm.

"Ah, Miss Sango, I was wondering if you had an extra pillow? Mines hard as a rock."

"You're not at the party?"

"Obviously… I was tired and thought I'd come back. The women were being kinda… Clingy." He looked at her. "You realize you're covered in feathers don't you?"

"No." she answered to quickly. Miroku came in and closed the door.

"What's wrong…" she didn't answer. "Sango…" his voice sounded hurt and it made her angry. What did he care if she didn't voice her problems to him, when HE was the reason she felt so shitty. What did HE care if she was hurt by his flirting. She didn't need or want his concern.

She clenched her teeth and answered slowly, "If you honestly don't KNOW then you should leave now." She then turned away and tried to cover up the fact she was in tears by brushing off the feathers from attack on her pillow. But he didn't leave. Instead he shifted and quite oddly, chuckled. She grabbed a jar that was sitting on the night stand and threw it at him. He cushioned the blow with the pillow he was holding and the jar shattered. He was staring at her as he took a step closer, and that just made her madder. She pushed him and suddenly she was in his arms with her head snug under his chin.

"I'm sorry Sango." he chuckled. "I knew you got angry when I flirted with women but I didn't realize the severity of the situation. You see Sango… I like it when you get mad. When you hit me and fuss when I flirt with pretty girls. Quite frankly it just make me want you more. It's not that I'm not serious about you, but even if we someday defeat Naraku, I may not live to see that day. But if I do I want to share every moment after with you. Until then though we cannot be much more than companions. I don't want to hurt you Sango."

Sango looked up. Miroku was smiling but his eyes were sad. She wished there was something she could do to ease his pain. It took everything she had to control a blush when she realized why she cared. She wanted Miroku's attention, his love, his thoughts. She wanted him to want her. Just as she wanted him. And he did. Though he'd flirt and admire other women, she was special to him. Suddenly she reached up and kissed him. It was the softest, sweetest, most tender kiss she ever had and she didn't want to let go. At that moment she vowed never to willingly kiss another. After a few long moments she pulled away meeting his eyes and wishing he could read her thoughts. Miroku's eyes were wide but he eventually nodded, and let go of her. Leaving her to her thoughts and cleaning up the innards of her pillow with a smile. For now a kiss would have to do.

...o0OO0o...

Kouga woke up in his tribes lair. The kid (Zara he believed she called herself) was curled up in a corner, still asleep. It had taken him all day yesterday to make the trip which usually only took a couple of hours. Turns out the kid was afraid of heights and he had to run on foot. He also had to stop a few dozen times to get her something to eat. Girl was no taller than his waist but ate anything he caught, and was still hungry. Last night he had to tell her five stories before she fell asleep half way through the sixth about a cat demon who stole stars from the sky. He sighed. When Kagome joined his tribe they were NOT having children. He'd come to realize that this child couldn't be Kagome's and planned to return her that afternoon. She was a handful. Stretching he went to check on his clan. They all were lounging about lazily. It was late morning and the hunting party had retuned before dawn with breakfast. Of course a large chunk of meat waited for him on their makeshift table. Just as he was about to take a bight he felt a tug on his clothes. Looking down he met Zara's large brown eyes, and groaned. Leaning on his elbow, he swiped the plate off the table to the ground, where the girl munched on it happily. He sighed. No jewel shard was worth this. Suddenly he heard the warning call of his pack mates. They were under attack.


	8. Miroku's Questions

Inuyasha woke up with Kagome curled up in his arm. It was now late morning and he remembered that they'd agreed to set out at dawn. He held back a chuckle and propped him self up on an elbow to have a better look at Kagome. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the morning sun, and a peaceful look upon her face. He hated the thought of waking her. Slowly he got out of bed, determined not to disturb her., and got dress. Before leaving he gave her a light kiss on the fore head, and she murmured wordlessly in her sleep. Knocking on Miroku's door the monk answered. He was fully dressed and wide awake compared to Inuyasha's sluggish pace. Miroku gave hum an evil knowing smile, "You two could have at least tried being quieter."

"Miroku if you don't shut up I'll-"

"Take it easy. The women and Shippo are still asleep. It's just us." Inuyasha's glare did not lighten in magnitude. "You should be proud. It sounded like she enjoyed it-"

"Monk, I swear I'll gut you if you say another word. Wait, why are they still asleep."

"Well we got up real early this morning and they were still tired, and since you two were still asleep, I thought we might as well stay for a couple more hours." he grinned. "It took you two long enough if you ask me. All day yesterday you were avoiding looking at each other. I remember how hard it was after my first time. We were so embarrassed-"

"I don't want to talk about this. Especially not with YOU."

"And why ever not? It's not like you haven't done it."

"At least I only want ONE."

Miroku winced, "You wound me. You say you only want one? Why settle for one when the world is full of beautiful women, just waiting for you?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Kagome is different then them. They're all just… Ordinary. Kagome… She's a whole other kind of extraordinary. There is no comparing her with anyone else."

"Why Kagome? Why just Kagome? What makes her so special and different than the others?"

Inuyasha had a feeling that this wasn't about him and Kagome anymore. But he pondered this for a moment, "She makes me feel… Good, I guess. It's hard to explain. Like I'm not alone. With her I'm not just a half-demon, I'm Inuyasha… I'm me, and she accepts me the way I am." Miroku nodded. Yup, this had nothing to do with him. Miroku was trying to justify something of his own. "How was the party last night?"

"Don't know." Miroku was still in thought.

"You weren't there?" Suddenly he was very suspicious.

"No I came back early."

"Miroku you didn't-!"

"No I didn't I simply wasn't enjoying myself as much as I'd hoped, that's all." Miroku had an odd look on his face. He was confused, perhaps trying to make sense of what he just said.

"Miroku, when you meet the one you'll know. Maybe not right away but you will." Then he was hit with an interesting thought and grinned wickedly. "Who knows maybe you already have."

"This monk know not of what you speak." He said walking down the hall and out of sight.

...o0OO0o...

When Kagome awoke Inuyasha was sitting in a chair by the door. Fully dressed and lost in thought he stared at the wall opposite him. "What is it Inuyasha?"

At first he didn't answer but then he smiled, "Nothing, just something Miroku said."

"Miroku's up?"

"Yeah, It's almost time for lunch."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, all he did was watch her. The look on his face was one she'd never seen him wear. But it was not a mystery to her. She'd seen it several times before, but the most vivid was on her fathers face. He wore it when he greeted her from coming home from work or after a long business trip. It was the look of a man in love, and it made her happy to see it now as he watched her lie there looking at him. Standing up she dressed. After tugging on her last shoe she went to him and kissed him lightly. "You looked so peaceful, I doubt that you'd have woken up if I tried."

"Mhmm. So what were you two talking about."

"He didn't stay at the party last night."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh… that's INTERESTING." She grabbed her chin thoughtfully. "And he looked to be having such a good time too."

"That's what I was thinking. But he asked me a lot of questions and it seemed like he… Well that he was trying to put all my answers together to answer is own question."

"What kinds of questions."

"Why just one?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Miroku asked that?"

"Yup. But it didn't seem like he wanted to know about me."

Kagome just smiled. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Suddenly she smelt the most delicious ham she'd ever cooking just down stairs. She could hear Sango telling Shippo to be patient and that he'd get piece when it was done. "Food!", and with that she was in the hall and down the stairs. Inuyasha looked after her with a look of utter confusion

Downstairs was a treasure trove of smells and sounds and she sat looking in all directions like an excitable puppy. She scarfed down three slices of ham and All of Miroku's lunch. He never showed up she could have sworn that she hear him approach. Even stranger she could SMELL his approach. Suddenly she gagged and ran out of the room, just managing to make it out side. Inuyasha came out with her and held back her hair. "What's wrong? A minute ago you were about to eat the table." he wore a kind smile but his eyes were concerned.

"I'm not sure." She was suddenly very hot and she wasn't sure why. By the time they got back to the table it was gone and she was still hunger. She ate the rest of Inuyasha's lunch. And excused herself. Walking outside she sat beneath a tree in the Inns yard, up wind of her vomit.she must have been there an hour when Miroku passed with a look of deep concentration. "Hey!" she said snapping him back to Earth. "What's up with you. I heard you left the party early."

He nodded, "I just wasn't feeling it."

"Does it have anything to do with Sango?"

Sighing he sat next to her, "I can't get my head around it. I had plenty of lovely girls last night. I could have had any one I chose."

"But the one you wanted was the one you couldn't have."

He looked at her, and for the first time he looked scared, "My wind tunnel gets bigger every time I use it and some day I too will be sucked in." he looked away. "Besides, I don't deserve her."

Kagome laughed, "Ask her if she cares! We are going to defeat Naraku so why make her wait?"

"But-"

"In my time we have a saying 'Better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'."

Miroku smiled. "The people of your time sound incredibly wise."

"Nah the saying is old. But listen Miroku, just think about it, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay." She stood and suddenly a large gust came and Kagome smelt an awful stench that almost made her throw up again. She leaned on the tree and just barely remained standing. "What's wrong?"

"I need to find Inuyasha." She said slowly making he way to the inn door. He sat on the stairway. When he saw her he raced to steady her.

"What's wrong?"

"That smell. God, Inuyasha, it was terrible."

"What smell Kagome?"

"Blood. Lots of it. Demon blood. It was coming from the north. From Kouga's home."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and she wished she could hear his thoughts. Something told her that they were on Zara. "You steady?"

Kagome tested her legs. "Yeah."

"Alright, I'll get Sango and Shippo. Where's Miroku?"

"Here." Miroku said from the door.

"Good. We'll need to go as fast as we can."


	9. Full Moon Rising: The Artic Wolf Tribe

Inuyasha ran with Kagome on his back. They'd been going none stop all after noon, following the smell of blood from the north. It was wolf demon blood. He'd know the stench anywhere. But for Kagome to smell it, it had to be bad. If Kouga let Zara get hurt that wolf was in trouble. The sun was getting low in the sky when they arrived. There had to be at least a dozen dead and the rest were chained together in a line by the cliff. They were guarded by other wolf demons, save these were dressed for colder weather and they all had white hair. Zara and Kouga were no where to be seen. The group hid in the bushes and sought to sneak past the guards. They were in a heated debate on whether they should eat their fellow wolf demons or kill them one by one. They made it past and into Kouga's cave were a wolf with long black hair sat upon a makeshift throne with two guard holding Kouga at the foot of it. When the demon spoke it sounded like the cracking of ice. "Oh, brother cheer up. When you chased me out of the tribe you knew I'd be back someday."

"Actually I thought you'd die first. Oh and I like the flunkies. Where'd you get them? The land of stupidity?"

"Actually I got them from the Land of Never Ending Winter. Lovely place. Nice and cold. Makes them tough. But you saw how tough they are."

"They're alright but I prefer my own." he studied him. "Besides I've seen tougher."

"Oh really!" the demon on the throne stood and walked down the stairs as the guards pulled Kouga to his feet.

The demon was a half a foot shorter than Kouga "I thought after a hundred years you'd be taller than this."

"Don't mock me. I could have you killed right now."

Kouga looked him in the eyes defiantly, "Oh, really Kouto, my BABY brother? Then do it."

"Guard?" The guard grabbed the back of his neck with his claws and squeezed. Kouga yelped in pain and fell to his knees.

"Stop!" It was Zara she had crawled from behind a rock. And now stood not five feet from Kouto, "Don't you hurt Uncle Kouga!"

He looked at Kouga, "Uncle?"

"Don't ask me, she claims a half-demon mutt is her father a human priestess is both her mother and her sister and her cousin is a pipsqueak fox. Girl's insane. Leave her." he gasped in pain.

Kouto smiled, "Oh no, now that just won't do." he turned to Zara, who gulped, and grabbed a long silver sword from one of the guards. Inuyasha reacted with out a moments hesitation, and blocked a blow from the wolf tyrant, with the Tetsaiga. "And who are you to dare stand in my way of executing a prisoner?" Kagome ran to Zara and scooped her up, Miroku and Sango stood just behind Inuyasha, weapons at the ready.

"You so much as touch her and I'll ring your puny little neck." His voice was dangerous and he was angry.

"Inuyasha." Kouga growled in pain. The guard tightened his grip and he groaned.

"Didn't think I'd just let you run off with her, did ya?"

"I was going to bring her back. If I kept her she'd eat me out of house and home. Besides her stories all messed up. Says Kagome's her sister AND her mother. Girl's got problems." Kouga looked at Kagome, and gave a sad smile when he saw the ears. "So you chose to mate with him after all? Pity. You'd have made a fine Alpha Female for are clan."

Kagome opened her mouth but Kouto got to it first, "Enough chat. Guards! Kill them!"

The guards came forward and Inuyasha swung at the first one. Miroku at the second. "Kagome I want you to take care of Zara, got it?"

"Sango, let's go see what we can do about the wolf tribe." Sango nodded, but the Kouto saw them leaving and swung the sword at Kagome. What Inuyasha saw made his eyes go wide. She dodged it and came in to swipe him with her claw like nails, he recoiled in pain. Kagome stood there surprised by her own strength. Then she grinned. And kept on going, Zara still in her arms. Kouto followed slowly as not to be seen by anyone.

When they had successfully slain the two guards the two guards, Inuyasha came out to find the tribe causing complete chaos having been released from their chains, with Kouto no where to be seen. Hacking his way through some demons Inuyasha could see Kagome again. She now had a sword of her own and by some instinct she knew how to use it. She had a dangerous beauty to her, cover in demon blood and a wide grin on her face. Her veins were bumping now and she seemed to enjoy the rush. He knew the feeling. The sun was now just barely visible in the twilight, as the full moon began to rise. There was an ominous feeling to the scene now. Like this was just the height of the tension before it all snapped. The last of the apposing demons were being slain when from atop the cliff they heard a cry, "Avalanche Wave!", one of the wolf demons had reached the top and a vibration came from underground. There was a grinding or earth on rock as the rocks at the top fell upon the fighters below. Before Inuyasha could react to it he her a gasp behind him. Turning he saw only a few feet away that Kouto had come up behind Kagome and stuck his sword through her stomach just below her bellybutton. He pulled it out and she fell to the ground.. It felt like his heart had been cut out. In a flare of anger he came forward and slashed the demon in two. All the remaining white wolves fled. Inuyasha quickly knelt beside Kagome pulling her close, her dog ears were fading. She was loosing to much blood to fast. The sun was now gone and the moon showed with all it's glory on the horizon. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha…" she said weakly. She reached up and stroked his face. Wincing she brought it back down. This was to much. He knew nothing about healing but he knew enough about the topic to know she was dieing right there in his arms. It was too much. Then Kagome's head turned away from him and she smiled. "Look Inuyasha. She really was yours." Inuyasha followed her gaze. There in the moonlight not seven feet away stood a tiny figure. She had a red and green kimono with long silver hair, golden eyes and dog ears on her head. Zara stood there her eyes wide and tears forming at the edges.

She stepped forward once and said a single word just above a whisper, "Momma?"

Suddenly a lot of things came together. Kagome was her mother. Then perhaps she could use the well too. That'd mean she was from the future. It made sense. He found her near the well, she knew everyone. How could he be so stupid? She'd even said, 'No doggy nose.' when asked if she knew where her mom was. Of course, Zara could see jewel shards, he felt the strongest need to protect her. Zara tried to step forward but couldn't. Her legs had become transparent, and the rest was fading fast. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. If Kagome died that future was gone. He looked back down at Kagome and his vision became blurry. "Kagome don't go… Don't leave me. Please… Don't… I… "

"Inu…yasha…"

"I love you… Kagome… God I do… I do and don't you ever doubt it. Got me?"

"Me? Never. I-… Knew…Always… I just wanted to… Make sure you knew it…" The her eyelids fluttered and Inuyasha looked up. Zara was gone. Kagome was gone… He was alone. The tears came with little resistance. He gave in to his sorrow and just sat there, whining and hiccupping like a lost pup.

...o0OO0o...

The rubble above him shifted as Miroku fought to sit up. He'd gotten a light amount compared to the wolf demons around him. Then he looked around frantically. Sango had been right behind him when the rocks began to fall. The space he had occupied was now filled with a tall pile of rubble. "Sango!" He called, then again when he received no answer, and began to dig through the pile desperately, calling for her to say something. His last words to Sango rang in his ears, 'I don't want to hurt you…' Some good that did now. His digging became less and less frantic as his eyes began to water. He quickly wiped them on his sleeve. Suddenly the small pile of rubble to his right shifted and Sango coughing up dust. Her sitting there covered in dust and grime had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

She saw him looking at her and smirked, "Oh you survived, did you? What a pity."

To her cruel remark he laughed. He laughed with relief and joy, and Sango seemed confused by his joy. He reached and grabbed her holding he close for the second time in twenty four hours. This was becoming a habit. "Oh, Sango, your philippic statements break my heart. And I still manage to enjoy every word… Damn it! Don't you ever scare me like that again." She put her arms around him too. And he buried his head in her hair, just breathing her in. After a moment he heard something not far off. It was sobbing. Uncontrollable sobbing that only came when all hope and light was lost. He'd cried that way after the lose of his father. He looked beyond Sango to see Inuyasha kneeling on the ground with a limp figure in his arms, and he froze. "No…" He and Sango stood and walked closer. Ten feet away Miroku stepped on a twig, and Inuyasha snapped to attention turning to them he growled clutching Kagome's limp figure closer to him. His pupils were extremely small and a dangerous look was in his eyes. Miroku saw he wasn't in demon form. He was just crazy. It was that simple. When he was sure they weren't coming any closer he went back to his sobs. Sango buried her face in his shoulder and Miroku put an arm around her. Suddenly Inuyasha through back his head and let out an ear piercing howl of pure despair that could break anyone's heart .

...o0OO0o...

Sesshomaru heard it and flinched stopping in his tracks, and turning. Jaken and Rin stopped abruptly, turning also. "Master do you hear it?" Jaken asked. "What in the devil name could be making such a sound."

"That is the sound of hopelessness." he said turning as the howl came again. This time even more desperate.

"Master?" Rin asked, "Why does it hurt so? It sounds so sad I want to cry. Do you know why Master Sesshomaru?"

"Because it is crying out of lose. It has lost the things it holds dearest and knows not of what to do but cries out with all it's pain and sorrow and hopes that someone hears and saves them from their inevitable fate."

"How do you know this, Master?" Rin asked innocently.

At first he did not seem like he was going to answer but then he surprised her by turning around and walking towards the sound, "Because I have cried like that before. But when I did no one was around to answer my calls."

"Do you know who it is, Master?" Jaken asked.

"The last person on earth I ever wanted to give aid too."


	10. The Crossroads

Sure enough it was his brother looking relatively pathetic. He had not been a mile off, and by his brother's third howl he'd managed to reach him. When he saw Sesshomaru he growled in warning. Clinging desperately to the young priestess in strange clothes. The similarity between him and his brother was apparent at that moment. His brother was following right down his path. Rebellious streak, settling down then having it all stripped away. Surprisingly it was painful to watch. He'd gone through this once before and did not enjoy it anymore now that it wasn't him. Sakura's face flashed in his minds eye. His son's. His daughter's. Inuyasha had also killed the on who destroyed his world but he doubted he cared. Inuyasha was gone, the least he could do was put him out of his misery. Sesshomaru stepped closer, and Inuyasha made to get up when Sesshomaru grabbed for his sword. But not the one he expected. In his haste he had grabbed Tenseiga. The sword his father left him. He saw her life force fading. Then something surprised him. The girl had been pregnant, and the unborn child that had only been inside her for a short time, maybe two days, had died instantly. But the girl wasn't beyond his swords reach. Apart of him asked why he should do anything about it. When his sword let out a wave of energy, _Because it's the right thing…_ Was that his thought? The girl was still at the border of life and death. _Do it… Useless or no the sword is yours. Perhaps there is a lesson to be learned from it_… Was he thinking this? His head hurt and there was only one way to stop it. Unsheathing his sword he walked to his brother who, though still growling, allowed him to approach. He raised the sword and brought it down quickly.

...o0OO0o...

"_Is this death?" Kagome asked the void of darkness that had imprisoned her. Then she saw a faint glow that brightened until it was blinding. When it dimmed there floated a teenage girl, who she automatically knew was Zara and another. Kikyo. Zara giggled and Kikyo said nothing._

"_Welcome, mother, to the Crossroads!"_

"_Where?"_

_Kikyo spoke up, "It is the place between life and death. This child has been it's guardian for a little more than fifty years. Every since her destiny was set. She has crimsoned it the Crossroads." she didn't look at Kagome, and it hurt to hear how hurt Kikyo sounded._

"_What destiny?"_

"_The destiny to be your daughter!" Zara giggled again._

"_It is her destiny to be your child… Yours and Inuyasha's."_

_Kagome didn't know what to say. She just watched Kikyo. Searching for a way to phrase her question. Slowly she started to ask it, "I've wanted to ask you something… Why did you… Why just seal Inuyasha to the tree?"_

_Kikyo's eyes snapped to hers. "What?"_

"_You could have destroyed Inuyasha with a sacred arrow, but instead you sealed him to the Sacred tree knowing you'd.. You know…"_

"_I didn't mean to. The properties of an arrow fired without really thinking are drawn straight from the heart…" she paused then looked away. "Mine didn't… Still doesn't want to kill Inuyasha."_

_Kagome nodded. Then she thought of something else, "I thought you were in the world of the living, a-"_

"_That is only a part of me. I remain torn between the worlds as long as that… Thing walks with the living. How much damage has she caused?"_

"_Not that much…" She lied. Not mentioning the part about almost dragging Inuyasha into eternal oblivion._

"_Hmm… Really? You know, as my reincarnation I wondered why we are so unlike each other. I've figured out our connection. We're like two sides of the same coin." _

"_How so?"_

" _You are outgoing and cheerful. I was secluded and distant. I am the past, and you are the future. You are warm where I am cold. You lay people down gently where I am painfully honest. Yin and Yang. Light and Dark. Sun and Moon. We are separate yet the same. Each needing something from the other. I just gave you my part of the exchange. I gave you that knowledge and my debt is paid."_

_Kagome saw it now. Different but the same… "But I didn't give you anything…"_

_Kikyo smiled, "You did… You freed Inuyasha didn't you?… Just make him happy."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_More sure than I've been in the past fifty years."_

"_Momma, don't worry, there are some happy times ahead. There will be… I AM the keeper of the Crossroads after all. Just try not to let Papa's attitude discourage you!" Kagome didn't understand. Suddenly behind her a pale white light broke through the shadows. "Bye, momma!" Zara called as Kagome was pulled away. _

...o0OO0o...

Kagome stirred in is arms and he stopped growling. She opened her eyes just as his filled with tears. She sat up and Inuyasha grinned the tears in his eyes dried quickly and he stood, offering his mate a hand. Then he held her close. The older demon turned to walk away. "Sesshomaru!" his brother stopped, "Why?"

A strange thing happened. Sesshomaru turned and chuckled, "Why not?"

Inuyasha looked as if he'd been told that the sun was made of turnips. Had Sesshomaru just been… PLEASANT. And what was with the laughing? "I'll never understand you."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Since when do you care about right and wring?"

"Since just now."

"I'll assume this was a one time thing then."

"Brother you of all people should know what happens when you assume."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still not buying this. What's the catch?"

"No catch. I didn't throw anything."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Jerk off."

"Yo momma!"

"Yo Auntie!"

"Oh no you did not!"

"Bring it on bro!" Kagome sighed. And Inuyasha kept silent. If he kept this up she'd never let him watch her magic box again. Sesshomaru laugh. "Til we meet again." he said with an elegant and flamboyant bow. He then laughed until after he had long left their earshot.

Sango shuddered, "God that was weird."

"I concur." Miroku said looking equally weirded out.

"Something tells me we'll never be the same after this." Inuyasha said, either repulsed or just plain terrified.

"I won't sleep for weeks." Miroku said walking away for the caves of the wolf tribe.

"Me, neither" Sango said following close behind.

"Yup, I'll be having nightmares for the rest of my life." Inuyasha said watching them go before looking at Kagome. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Um…"

"Hmmm?"

"What was it like?… You know-"

"It was dark. But I was stuck some where between the worlds."

"How do you know?"

"I was told so."

"By who?"

"Zara." Inuyasha was silent. "She's the guardian of the place I was. She said we have happy times ahead."

Inuyasha laughed, "Did she say whether or not we defeat Naraku."

Kagome smiled, "She'll exist. That's enough of an answer for me."

"You didn't ask did you?"

"I wasn't thinking about it. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Some how. I think I like that better." He then kissed her lightly and then yawned. "I don't know 'bout you but I am TIRED! Lets go get some shuteye." he stretched. Suddenly at the mention of sleep, she nodded, giving in to exhaustion she walked forward slowly. He bent down and allowed her to cling to his back and carried her, following the other.

...o0OO0o...

A few years later Inuyasha paced out side of Kaede's hut. After being inside only a few minutes he was sent away for being to fussy. Miroku and Sango sat on chairs next to the door, a three year old boy in his lap with an uncanny resemblance to the monk, save his eyes. Those were Sango's. Sango held another child, a baby boy with big blue eyes. The little family watched him pace. "Daddy?" The little boy asked looking up, "Why's Uncle Inuyasha acting like sush a spaz?" His ch's weren't coming out right. His front tooth was missing.

"Because Auntie Kagome is having a baby. He's acting perfectly normal for such an occasion."

The boy pondered this for a moment, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Maro?"

"Where do baby's come from?"

Sango glared at her husband and he flinch, then coughed. "Baby's are made after a male and female have intercourse. It doesn't always happen but sometimes it does. Then the baby grows inside the females body and when it is ready to be born it comes out. Causing the female more than her share of discomfort."

The boy blinked, "Oh…"

Sango sighed. Doubting that that was a satisfactory answer. "Miroku, why can't you just lie to your children like everyone else?"

"That just causes confusion in the future when all his friend's tell about their parents version of the same questions answer. I want him to learn right the first time he asks. Besides he's a bright kid. He'd no if I diverged from his question." Sango half smiled, it was unconventional, but the boy asked no more questions.

Kaede came to the door covering and glared at Inuyasha. "If you PROMISE not to smother her I'll let you come i-"

To late. He was already in the door, and next to Kagome, who was holding a crying bundle in her arms. Her hair was a mess, a bloody towel beside her, and she had a smile on her exhausted face. She never looked more beautiful. Inuyasha lend in a little to observe the tiny figure. Her sobs started to subside the she opened her eye. Kaede said that when children are born there eyes are blue. For his child this was not so. This baby had chocolate brown. "She has your eyes…" Kagome said half sighing, half laughing. He put a clawed finger in close and she grabbed it giggling. She cooed and screamed her strange baby talk ad he laugh trying to pull his finger away, but her grip was pretty good. "You wanna hold her?" Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he nodded. She carefully passed him the child and he took her, imitating the way she held the baby flawlessly. His strong arms were suddenly gentle as if made to hold a fragile thing such as his new daughter. It looked down at the child in awe. She was a pretty little thing.

"Zara…" he whispered and Kagome grinned.

"Yup…"

He grinned. "Hey kid? You like that name?" The baby only cooed again, "Let's assume that was a yes."

Someone pulled back the doors cover, "I hear I have a niece!" There stood Sesshomaru grinning from ear to ear, unworn by the traveling Inuyasha knew he did to get here this quickly. His lands where to the west of the village, a good thirty miles away. Rin lived here in Kaede's village and was learning to keep a house. A talent that Sesshomaru extremely lacked. Jaken lived out with Sesshomaru and helped him mind the lands that he acquired. Rin planned to join him when she turned sixteen to be his wife. It was all she ever talked about. He over Inuyasha's shoulder, "Yup and she's gorgeous. But then that's expected. She is related to ME after all." If Inuyasha hadn't been holding his infant he'd have punched him.

"If she got her looks from anywhere it's ME." Inuyasha said defensively.

"Let us pray she doesn't grow up to look like you, then."

"Take it back."

"Inuyasha you're upsetting the child."

"Boys stop it!"


End file.
